One Life Stand
by Shaunsiee
Summary: A one night stand between Cora and Killian turned out to be much more then one night, rather a whole life. Completely AU. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy guys! This technically is my first actual fanfiction for Once Upon A Time. It's based around a character I created, the daughter of Killian and Cora. Which means Captain Hearts! My favourite pairing in OUAT!I hope you enjoy and remember to review, I love feedback in any shape or form!**

* * *

_I do not own OUAT nor the character or the brilliance of them!_

* * *

"Henry! I'm going out, I have a few errands to run! Look after Regina for me!" Cora called out in an overly sweet voice, quickly putting on her long cloak, "For once…" she added under her breath, opening the door and slipping outside.

Cora Mills was the wife of Prince Henry, or ex Prince. She had married him in hopes of one day becoming Queen, only to have that over ruled when King Xavier disowned Henry just in spite of Cora. So here she was, living in a large house on a chunk of land with a man she couldn't and didn't want to love and her daughter, Regina.

Her errands that day were simple, go down to the pub near the docks and take a load off, although, plans change somewhere along the way. She took the short walk down to the village and quickly entered the pub, her hood over her face in case someone where to recognise her. She sat at the bar and ordered a mug of rum. It didn't take long for the men to notice her presence.

They were all over her until a man; a pirate none the less came and interfered.

"Back off from the lady, lasses. Show some respect" he said, narrowing his eyes at the rest of the men in the bar before taking a seat next to Cora, who showed him a small smile before turning away. He smirked and held out a hand, "The names Captain Killian Jones"

Cora turned back to him, glancing at his hand and sighing to herself. The man did just save her from being shamed. She took his hand and shook it firmly, "Cora…" she said and nodded.

"A lovely name you have there, Cora" He said with a dashing smile, not letting go of her hand.

"Thank you." Cora glanced down at their hands and back up to the pirates face with a smirk, "Are you alright there, Captain?"

He smile widened, "Perfectly fine, love. Is there a problem?" he responded, his tone teasing.

She considered the options, she could easily send the dear Captain repelling back with her magic, or she could let him continue as he was. For her own amusement she let him get away with it, if she was completely honest with herself she found him quite charming and very handsome. Well compared to her husband that was.

She put on another smile, only this one was genuine, "I don't see a problem, no."

"Well then, Cora. It would seem that you and I could get along fine." He replied, slipping his hook around the handle of the mug and taking another sip of rum before clearing his throat. "Care to dance, milady?"

Cora's eyes widened slightly at the offer but by the time she could answer he had already pulled her up and dragged her to the middle of the pub. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which she was immediately ashamed of. Killian's smile danced around playfully on his lips as he brought her closer, his hand sliding around her waist. He felt her body stiffen at his touch for only a moment before she relaxed against him, placing her hands on his chest.

They danced like this for a good while. Cora had no idea what she was doing, under any normal circumstance she would be disgusted by such behaviour, but for some reason that she wasn't sure of, she felt comfortable. Killian on the other hand was used to getting the women he wanted, usually they liked his charm and his boldness. It was something he prided himself in and tonight was no different.

"Care to join me for a drink on my ship?" Killian whispered softly, keeping his voice low and close to Cora. She could feel his breath brushing along her neck and shivered before nodding her answer. Killian's smile made reappearance as he took her hand and lead her out the door of the pub. Which of course took the attention of the room of drunk men as they wolf whistled and made several inappropriate gestures to the two of them. Killian wasn't phased by this but Cora felt utterly ashamed and quickly went out the door.

"I want to show you something..." She told Killian as they walked away from the pub. Killian raised an eyebrow at this, a smirk very evident even in the dark of the night. He really only had one thing on his mind, his eyes subconsciously flickering down to her lips and back to her dark eyes.

"And what is that?" He asked, she smiled, holding out her hand again for him to take, which he did all too keenly. Her grin widened as a cloud of purple smoke covered them, taking them from the spot outside the pub to Killian's ship. It took him a while to notice the change in surroundings but when he did, Cora couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" She asked her voice rung of amusement.

"I can't say I was, something different, yes." He replied, still completely bewildered by the sudden change in surroundings.

"Oh? And what might that have been?" she purred, taking a step closer to him and looking up at his face, watching every movement.

"I think you know, Cora" he replied, his eyes sparkled with his own amusement now, and his want… for her.

He quickly closed the space between them, capturing her in a kiss. Her arms instantly wound themselves around his neck, pulling her closer to him, not resisting the kiss at all and his arms snaked around her waist. A small smirk formed on his lips as she kissed him back, taking this as permission he slowly led them backwards towards the captain quarters of the ship, kicking the door opening, all the while not breaking their kiss but deepening it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You can guess what happens~~~~~~~~~~

He looked her over, this hadn't happened to him before. He had never had a woman get up want to leave. He slowly stood up and walked towards her; Cora smiled and turned back around. He slowly started redoing the laces oh her dress, taking his time. He slowly leant down and brushed his lips against her neck as he kept doing the laces up. She couldn't help a pleasant shudder run down her spine and her eyes drifted closed.

He finished doing the laces on her dress and she abruptly turned back to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you, Killian…" was all she said as she evaporated into a cloud of purple smoke.

Killian stood there staring at the place where Cora had been, he shook his head gently and went back and lay down in his bed. He had slept with many women over his time and each had only been a brief encounter, but with Cora, it felt different. He shook his head again to rid the thoughts from his mind and smiled at himself.

Cora on the other hand poofed back to her house, magically fixing her hair and makeup, she walked into the house as if nothing had happened. She wasn't even greeted by her husband and she slowly made her way up to her room. She didn't and never would regret any decision she made in her life. She had a moment of weakness, one that she didn't want to repeat no matter how good it was. But her thoughts always travelled back to the Captain, even as she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own OUAT or the characters apart from Lauretta!_

* * *

~3 months later~

Cora woke up suddenly, she quickly got out of bed and hastily walked to the bathroom. She didn't feel well, she hadn't for the past few mornings but she had no idea why. She wasn't prone to getting a common flu. As she sat on the ground in the bathroom, her 3 year old daughter toddled in.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" young Regina asked, concern written all over her innocent face. Cora put on her best smile as she nodded to her daughter.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I was just feeling a little sick." Cora answered her, not making any attempt to move to comfort the little girl.

Regina stood back and nodded, her dark brown eyes showing her concern for her mother. Cora smiled at her again, only then, as she looked at her daughter did she realise why she had indeed been sick. Her hand flew to her stomach and she quickly got up, leaving the room quickly and walking straight past Regina.

Regina looked confused and she tried to follow Cora, "Mommy? What are you doing?" she squeaked, still scared at her mother's mystery illness and her behaviour. Cora quickly turned around and looked at Regina,

"You stay with your father, I have to do something." She said harshly, her eyes hard and serious as she whirled back around and headed down stairs. She walked to a room and with a wave of her hand the door opened. This room was hers, her daughter and her husband never dared go in there. Cora looked through her books, looking for the same spell that she used to determine whether she was pregnant with Regina. She threw books around the room, finally finding it and letting out a breath of relief. She opened it to the spell and quickly blew on the page. An image appeared in front of her, it formed into a picture of Cora herself and the baby growing inside her. She quickly shut the book and stared straight ahead.

She was in a state of disbelief and denial mashed into one. She hadn't slept with her husband since Regina, she simply refused to do so. She looked down at her stomach and shook her head, she knew there was a spell that could conceal a pregnancy, and it was the perfect time to use it. If her husband found out that she had an affair he would throw her out, well, she doubted he would actually do it. But for Regina's sake she would. She quickly found the spell and let it work on her body, she hadn't realised that she already began to show. She sighed in relief once more before quickly leaving the room, only to run into Henry as she walked out.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" He asked, holding Regina's little hand, both looked at Cora concerned.

She put on her fake smile, "No, darling. Everything is fine." She said confidently and brushed past him to go back upstairs. She sat in her room trying to figure out what to do with the child once it was born. She of course couldn't raise it in her home, Henry would be suspicious and they couldn't be having that.

~Another 5 months later~

Cora paced back and forth, she had magically built a small cottage in the woods just near her home. Where she hired a nurse to look after her child when it came into the world. The reason why she was already set up at the cottage was the fact that she was already starting to have contractions. She sat down and quickly stood back up, she felt sick as she waited for the nurse to arrive at the cottage. She had taken the spell off, revealing her large rounded stomach. The nurse finally arrived and Cora glared at her.

"What took you so long?" She asked her voice accusing and hard.

"Sorry ma'am! I got here as quickly as I could. How are you going?" The nurse asked hurriedly.

"Fine! I'm going fine!" Cora snapped, "Just get this baby out of me please, Henry would be getting worried by now."

"The baby will come when it wants to, ma'am" the nurse said softly, "Now please lay down"

Cora shot her a look before slowly lying down on the bed. The nurse took a moment to examine her and she smiled slightly at Cora, "It shouldn't be too long now!"

Cora just rolled her eyes and took to using her magic to calm herself and get rid of majority of the pain. She only had to wait no more than half an hour before the nurse told her to push. After having Regina she knew what this was like but never did it get easier. The labour took the shorter side of an hour and a beautiful baby girl was born.

"It's a girl, ma'am." The nurse announced after wrapping the baby up in a plain blanket. She carefully handed the child to Cora. "What are you going to name her?"

Cora took a moment to look at the baby in her arms; she felt a small glimmer of happiness, of even love. But not strong enough as a normal mother would. "Lauretta… Lauretta Celeste Mills" Cora said, nodding at the name as the baby squirmed in her arms. Cora sighed before standing painfully and handing the baby back to the nurse.

"You will look after my daughter, until I come for her… She'll be in your care, and yours only. Do you understand?" Cora said sternly, handing the baby back to the nurse who only nodded, "And if anything happens to her, you and everyone you love will pay."

And with that Cora turned from the nurse and left the small cottage. As soon as she was outside she transformed her clothes back into her previous dress and fixing her hair. She quickly reappeared back at her home.

"Cora? Is that you?" Henry called out from the other room, hearing his wife arrive back.

"Yes, dear… I was just running a few errands!" Cora called back, sighing heavily and finding a place to sit.

Henry walked into the room, leaning against the door frame, "What type of errands?" He asked, he never usually questioned his wife but she had been acting strangely recently and he was determined to know why.

"It's nothing to worry about, it was just some simple things for myself." Cora replied tiredly, leaning back against the chair and picking up a book that had been resting beside it.

Henry eyed her for a moment but when she made no attempt to further her statement, he walked up to her and roughly pushed the book away. Her eyes almost immediately snapped up to him, dark and angry, she for one would not stand to be treated like that, especially by such a man as Henry. Without a second thought Cora raised her hand and her magic had Henry flying back and hitting the wall.

"I suggest, you leave this subject alone now, Henry. I have nothing more I wish to say to you." Cora hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes dark of hate for the man.

Just for Henry's luck, Regina came toddling into the room, on seeing her father against the wall her little eyes filled with fear and she turned towards her mother. This was a reoccurring happening in their household and Regina knew it was wrong for her mother to act like that.

"Mommy… Please don't hurt daddy…" she whispered, looking back and forth between her parents. Cora sighed and let Henry down, she wanted her daughter to know about magic, about the power you could hold over anyone with it. But she also didn't want Regina hating her for hurting Henry, or hating her at all.

"I best be going to get some rest. I'm exhausted." Cora stated firmly, standing from her chair and wincing slightly. "Excuse me." She quickly walked out the door, past Henry and Regina and up the stairs.

As soon as she entered the bedroom she fell down exhausted. She thought she could conceal her pain, her pregnancy and definitely the birth of her child a secret and so far she had done exactly that. She wasn't planning on letting her cover be blown, and when a determined and powerful woman is set on one thing, it usually happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, reviews have been down, I have one. So thank you so much to that person. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Mallie! I want to go for a walk!" A 3 year old Lauretta called out as she ran towards her carer, Malina.

Malina was the nurse that had helped Cora give birth to the little girl. She had been raising Lauretta as her own for the past 3 years. Although she loved the girl as much as she would any child she had, she also lived in the fear that if one thing were to go wrong, her whole family and her life would be on the line.

"We can't today, my dear. Your mother is coming to visit today, remember?" Malina said softly, holding out her arms for Lauretta, who instantly ran into them, holding onto her tightly.

"Why doesn't momma come every day?" She asked softly, still holding onto Malina tightly.

"Your momma is a very busy woman. She has a lot of things to do and another family to see." She replied, one thing Malina had always been was truthful, no matter what the cost was.

"But… doesn't she love me as much as her other family?" Lauretta asked, pulling away and looking up at Malina with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, your momma loves you just as much as she does them, believe me!" she replied, hugging the little girl once more. "Now go get dressed, put on that pretty little red gown your momma brought you last time, alright?"

"Yes, Mallie!" she said with a small bow before walking off down to her room.

Almost as soon as she left Cora appeared in front of Malina, a small smile upon her face.

"It's lovely to see how you act with her… she really likes you!" Cora said, smiling too sweetly at her.

"I'm only telling her the truth, ma'am. I swear." Malina whispered, taking a step back from Cora and hanging her head.

They remained in complete silence, Cora staring at the woman in front of her and Malina not looking up from the ground, feeling Cora's gaze still upon her. It took Lauretta no more than five minutes to waltz back into the room.

"Mallie! I got my…" she trailed off and stop dead in her tracks when she saw her mother, she quickly smiled, "Hello momma!"

"Good afternoon, Lauretta. How are you?" Cora said, still unsure of how to approach the child.

"I'm very very well, thank you very much. And how are you, momma?" she said back, a smile on her face and her voice rather confident for her young age.

"I'm excellent, sweetheart. Thank you for asking" Cora replied, a small smile appearing on her face. "Your very polite!"

"I was only taught by the best!" Lauretta said, smiling widely at Malina who just bowed her head and promptly left the room.

Cora watched her leave and carefully bent down to Lauretta's level, holding out her arms. Lauretta smiled and walked slowly to her mother and wrapped her little arms around her.

"I've missed you, momma!" she whispered, holding onto her tightly.

"I've missed you too, darling!" Cora said, she was actually touched by the sincerity of her daughters words.

"Why don't you come and see me a lot? Do you love your other family more than me?" she asked, looking up at Cora sadly.

"My other.. who told you I had another family?" Cora asked, her eyes turning cold.

"No… No one… I promise… I just thought…" she said, her eyes wide with fear. Thinking for sure that she had got Malina in trouble, but Cora had seen the same look many times. From Regina whenever she saw her father in danger, she was determined not to inflict the same thing on her second daughter.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. But the answer to your question, I don't love them more, never think that. I just get very busy." Cora said with a smile, one she was getting quite sick of putting on.

Lauretta smiled and nodded, "Alright, momma… I believe you" she said strongly.

"Good girl, now how about we go for a little walk?" Cora said, standing up and brushing her dress off.

"Oh, yes please! I would love to!" Lauretta said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Run along and get your coat then, I just need to talk to Malina for a moment." She stated firmly and Malina appeared quickly in the door way. Lauretta nodded and quickly ran off to get her coat from her room.

"Now, Malina. Have you been filling my daughters head with nonsense?"

"No, ma'am. I have not, I told her the exact same thing you did." She whispered shakily.

"I want you to know, if she doubts me. That's another thing that you will pay for, believe me."

"Yes, ma'am. I know, I promise she will not bring it up again."

"Good" she nodded once and saw her daughter head back in their direction, "I'm taking her out for a moment, just around the woods."

"Very well, ma'am." Malina said and nodded before smiling at Lauretta and heading out into the house.

"Ready to go, my girl?" Cora asked, holding out her hand.

"Yes, I am." Lauretta said firmly, trying to copy her mother's voice.

Without another word, Cora took her hand and headed out the door. She didn't plan on taking the girl very far at all. She couldn't risk someone catching them together. Lauretta was evidently her daughter, sharing the same dark brown hair and fair skin. They could definitely be seen as being related, although Lauretta did have her father in her. She had Killian's blue eyes and his dashing smile, even at her age.

Cora walked out into the woods, her daughter skipping lightly beside her, just happy to be in the presence of her mother. Not saying anything Cora magicked up a little book for Lauretta, appearing in her small hands. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the book and she looked up at her mother.

"How did that get there?" she asked timidly, staring at the book in shock.

"Magic." Cora said simply and with another wave of her hand she made another appear. Lauretta gasped softly at the next books sudden appearance and smiled brightly at her mother.

"Will you help me do that?" She asked, excitement already in her voice.

"Of course. But not for a little while. Magic is very powerful and you need to be a little older before you can control it. But when that time comes, my dear. I will teach you everything my master taught me." Cora said, a real smile playing on her lips at the memory of learning from Rumplestitskin.

"Aw. Well okay, only a little while though?" she asked, now sadder but still terribly excited to learn.

"Yes, sweetheart, only a little while." Cora replied as they turned and walked back to the house. "Now you get Malina to read that book to you tonight, okay?"

"Yes, momma" she smiled and held the little book close, still clinging to her mother's hand tightly.

As they arrived back at the house Cora stopped at the door and bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the head. "I'll be back very soon. I promise."

Lauretta nodded and smiled, "I love you, momma!"

Cora paused for a moment, love wasn't something she was too fond of. Not anymore at least. She took a moment and smiled, "I love you too." With that she turned and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Lauretta took a moment to take in where her mother just disappeared to, realising and grinning. She already liked the idea of magic and what you could do with it. She quickly ran back inside, "Mallie! Mallie! Momma has magic and she magicked up this book for you to read tonight!" Lauretta called, running through the house and finding her carer in the living area.

"Oh? She did… well I guess I'll have to do that…" Malina said, her voice tired and worn, Cora's threat had really affected her but she was determined to let the little girl be happy.

Lauretta smiled widely and skipped down to her room, it was already dark out and now with the excuse of the story she got ready for bed quickly. Malina came in shortly after, now holding the book, she sat down on the bed next to Lauretta and started reading the story. A typical fairy tale, of a girl, the miller's daughter and her forbidden love for another man. Malina realized that this story was in fact Cora's; this was her way of letting her daughter know about her life without actually telling her.

Before the story ended, she looked over at Lauretta and smiled softly. She looked to peaceful and innocent as she slept, as she always did. Malina gently leant down and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room. She went to the kitchen, making herself a tea, and thought about the words she read Cora's daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating. But here is chapter 4. I've completely lost my muse for this story as of the moment but I do hope to get it back soon enough. This will be the last chapter for a while but still, please review/favorite/whatever. Thank you guys! *hearts***

Chapter 4

~Two years later~

Cora had kept her word to her daughter, visiting her as much as she could. When her daughter doubted her, and her love for her it hit home with Cora, she wanted to show the little girl that she did love her, even if she couldn't feel it. Laurie, as she was nicknamed by Malina, was more than happy that her mother kept the effort to come and see her. And even though she was only 5 now, she was happy with her life.

But the day did come when she began to wonder, Malina had taken her out to the small village to get some food. Laurie had seen other children, other little girls and boys around her age. But they not only had a mother, they had a father. So that made Laurie wonder, who her father was and why she had never seen him before. She decided to start by asking Malina, she was the only person who never lied to her.

"Mallie… who is my father?" Laurie asks, looking up from a picture book she had gotten from the village.

Malina stared at the girl in front of her. Malina had never even been told who Laurie's father was. Cora had made it very clear that she didn't need to know, and neither would Laurie. Her father wasn't worth worrying about, Cora had said.

"I don't know, Laurie. Your mother never told me." Malina said, her face completely serious.

"Oh… Do you think momma would tell me?" she asks, hope still glimmering in her eyes. In her head she was determined to find out, even though she was only five, she wanted to know who her father was.

"She might, you'll have to ask." Malina replied, smiling slightly. She was worried that Cora wouldn't like such a question being asked. She never liked being asked personal questions, especially when they came from Laurie.

"Okay, when is she coming over next?" she pipes up happily, slightly jumpy in her seat.

"Tomorrow, darling, she'll be over tomorrow." Malina said plainly.

"Great!" she squealed and went back to flipping through her book.

The whole rest of the day Laurie kept up with her interrogation on Malina. Asking question after question about her mother, her mother's other family and her father. Malina hardly knew the answers to any of these; Cora made a point of not telling her, specifically so that she wouldn't know to tell Laurie.

As the new day came around Laurie was up and out of bed early, she was more than excited to ask her mother about her father. Not once did it cross her mind that her mother wouldn't answer, would keep his identity from her. And that's exactly what Cora planned on doing.

Cora appeared in her normal fashion, in her puff of purple smoke. Laurie immediately ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hello momma!" she squealed happily, giggling crazily.

"Hello, my darling. What's gotten into you today?" She asked, smiling at her daughter.

"I wanted to ask you something!" Laurie grinned and jumped back from Cora and smiled widely.

"And what might that be?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow, her gaze drifted to Malina who was standing in the door way. Malina looked down quickly, avoiding the icy gaze that was thrown her way.

"Who is my daddy?" she asked, her eyes shining with the hope that she would finally get her answer. Cora, on the other hand was taken back completely by her question. She knew that someone time her daughter would question about her father but not once did she think so early. Cora stood up, her eyes dark as she turned to Malina.

"You… this was you're doing wasn't it! You put such a thought in her head!" Cora accused, slowly advancing towards her.

"No ma'am… I swear I did no such thing. I merely took her to town… She must have seen all the other children and their fathers.." Malina whispered quickly, the tone of Cora's voice was not something that she was fond of, not in the slightest.

"_You _took her to town though, didn't you? If you had not done that, she would not be asking." Cora retorted angrily. To be completely honest, she had no idea why she was so angry, she knew this was coming.

"I couldn't help it, ma'am, I swear…" she whispered softly, terror in her voice.

Cora narrowed her eyes at Malina again, she couldn't help the anger as it caressed through her body, making her hate the girl in front of her, unnecessarily of course. Almost instinctively she reached out and plunged her hand into her chest, gripping her heart tightly. Malina gasped and looked at Cora, her eyes filled with terror and shock. She hadn't expected that, even though she knew that Cora was known for such treatments. Malina's eyes stared into Cora's dark ones, pleading to be let go as she felt the grip on her heart tighten, the breath slowly leaving her body and a sensation of numbness take over.

Laurie had been standing back to witness the horrendous events unfold; her own little heart almost stopped beating when her mother's hand took hold of Malina's. She had to fight back the urge to cry, to scream at her mother, her own type of numbness spread through her. Malina was the only person in the world Laurie had ever known that loved her, unconditionally and wholly. Without even thinking she stared at her mother, willing her to get away from Malina, she thought with all her heart and soul, wanting to save her Mallie's life. In a burst of white magic, Cora was sent flying away from Malina, into the opposite wall.

Malina, released of Cora's hold fell to the ground, gasping for the air her lungs were deprived of. Cora had hit the wall with a force that had her on the ground, yet she was still very much alert. She looked at her daughter in complete shock and amazement. Never before, had she seen such a young child produce that type of magic, and she would be kidding herself had she said she wasn't somewhat proud of Laurie, no matter the circumstance.

Laurie looked back and forth between her mother and Malina, completely shocked by her own actions. She couldn't come to turns with what she had just done, the feeling of the magic over took her and she couldn't quite understand that.


End file.
